


It's Cold, Have a Sweater or Something

by motoroilfreeway



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Ghost!Eren, Horror, mental disability, mentions of bullying, something like asperger's or autism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motoroilfreeway/pseuds/motoroilfreeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am cold, so cold<br/>but I waited, waited, waited, and waited<br/>and cold<br/>but you <i>came back<i></i></i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was so fucking cold at the campus and more so at my parents' so this happened. Also heavily inspired by that edited audio of Frozen's song about buidling a snowman whose title I can't remember OTL (special thanks to that)
> 
>  
> 
> **ALSO: some of you guys may have known me as the guy who wrote "The Corporal" who then (if you guys didn't know yet) changed the summary and the title into "I thought Imaginary friends leave when you reach 9?"**
> 
> ****  
> **I just wanted to say that I----**
> 
> ALSO UNBETA'ED

It was winter.

The roads and sidewalks are covered in snow, the poles are so cold your tongue would stick to it if you dared, and people are walking in layers and mitts and knitted caps to keep them warm; some are even blowing warm puff of breaths on their covered hands to keep them warmer as they rub their hands together for more warmth.

Levi was sitting on a bench waiting for Eren, the neighbourhood freak.

Messy brown mop of hair that falls right above his thick well-trimmed looking eyebrows and eyes that Levi cannot explain if it is bluer than green or greener than blue---the little specks of yellow scattered around his pupils are not helping either---and his fucking smile doesn’t really fit the criteria of a freak to him, if anything, Eren looked plain and ordinary and normal. Maybe even a bit attractive if you didn’t hear him speak. Or talk. Or move.

Levi heard Eren is born with it.

Some kind of a brain disease? Impairment? Disorder? He didn’t really give a shit.

Eren is not a prick, he’s not overly judgemental or he is way too intruding in his personal business. Eren just wants some company and since Eren is not as annoying as the rest of the people here, he liked meeting the kid (although they’re both fifteen) whenever he’s bored or just wants some ear to listen to him rant all day about his annoying world full of annoying people that won’t stop prying at his business, especially his parents. He can’t wait for his eighteenth birthday, seriously, just to finally get away from them.

And its not like Eren doesn’t want company either.

Especially someone like Levi because apparently the kid was bullied a lot in school---since Eren doesn’t want to enter a special one, saying he wants to meet kids like him too (those fucking kids think otherwise)---it’s kind of sad since something as complex as abuse or bullying is so foreign to Eren he doesn’t even understand that these motherfuckers are playing with him.

Asking for his lunch, allowance, doing their home works, taking over their classroom duties; while they have fun in the corner and see Eren run back and forth for their errands because Eren thinks they genuinely _like_ him and he wants to make them happy. Levi knows because Eren told him when he asked one afternoon. Eren looked so happy and excited doing their favors it makes Levi sick.

So he did what he thought was right: he threatened the kids and now he’s pretty content seeing them steer away from Eren but not far enough to make him think they don’t like him anymore after they stopped asking Eren favors. What Eren didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. And Levi just can’t really handle disgusting scumbags like them take advantage of someone who is not from Mars.*

Levi sighed as he waited by the park’s bench for Eren to arrive. _He’s late_.

It took five more minutes before Eren came, out of his breath from sprinting across the park to get to Levi’s bench.

Levi noticed he’s not wearing anything to protect him from the cold.

“Where’s your jacket?”

Eren looks up, he’s still gasping for air, the idiot. _That’s what you get for running to get here, it’s not like I’m gonna go anywhere, dumbass. Not yet, anyway._

“I forgot you said you want to talk and you said I should get here by 3 but I’m late, so…”

Eren’s face is red and he blows a lot of large puffs of breath across Levi’s face. Eren’s face is too close.

Levi patted the space next to him, beckoning him to sit and Eren complied.

Levi moved to stand and Eren looked up in panic as he moved to do the same when Levi said, “Wait for me, I’ll be right back.”

He felt Eren nod and he walked back to his house to get one of his sweaters for Eren to wear. Eren is a fucking titan and he knew that none of his clothes would ever fit the boy comfortable but he remembered having a sweater too big from his grandmother a couple of winters ago. He’s sure they’ll fit Eren just fine, and if that, that would just have to do. Eren’s house is way farther than the park, while his was just a few blocks away. Time is running out, he needs to talk to him as soon as possible because who knows how long it would take him to explain this to him that he’s moving out and Eren would never get to see him again.

Eren is pretty sensitive; he didn’t want to imagine him crying for days if Levi didn’t meet him at the park anymore. That would surely break the kid’s heart, with Eren considering Levi a friend and all---no matter how Levi wanted to deny it, that’s just how the way Eren would see it, and he didn’t really care. Eren is okay. Way better.

He flinched when he saw the moving truck in front of their house. Men loading their furniture, his parents carrying boxes to help out.

His father called out to him, told him to go fetch his things from his room and make sure he didn’t left anything. They’re leaving in ten minutes.

_Shit._

“But it’s still---”

“No buts, Rivaille. We need to get there as soon as possible; you know how loud your grandmother gets when people are late. I don’t want to get caught in traffic, with this snow and everything. Get your things in your room. Go.”

Levi could not do anything but click his tongue and grit his teeth as he ran to his room upstairs. Maybe if he got his things out earlier he could still run to Eren.

He didn’t.

\---

Levi grunted as he spread his legs for more leverage and _heaved---!!!_

A shaky sigh followed.

Moving is a pain in the ass. Especially on your own.

But it was worth it. He’s finally away from them. His family.

No one would bother him on the weekends, force him up his bed on Sundays despite his throbbing head for overworking in his office to attend a goddamn mass. No one would at nag him about finding a fucking woman and settling down. No one would pry into his business. No one. Great. It’s perfect.

He moved back to the town where he used to rant these things to some boy with those blue or green eyes with a tinge of yellow. He wondered how he is doing now, ten years and all---probably still haven’t got laid. _Heh._

But for now, he flopped down his bed and went to sleep. He’s so fucking tired and he’s got a week off from work anyway. No worries.

\---

The following day, he started his morning by eating his breakfast then tying a bandana over his head and another to cover half of his face as he started to dust, sweep, and scrub every nook and cranny of his new house. He wouldn’t want to live someplace dirty where pests like rodents and roaches lurk about at nights when he sleeps. He shuddered at the thought as he continued to scrub, sweep, and dust some more.

Afterwards, he started fixing where his furnitures should go next.

The colors of his curtains, the mats, the table cloths, and then fixing his wardrobe and the toiletries before heading to the kitchen to align his cutleries and spatulas, pots, and pans.

The day ended with him flopping down his bed again, dead beat tired after eating a good meal.

\---

The next day, he woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing.

The clock said its past noon, and he cussed for sleeping in. Cleaning and fixing things must have been really tiring then.

He tried to make his hair look at least decent before opening his door.

A brunette wearing goggles like one would with an eyeglass filled his vision before moving to her right---because her smile is too bright for his eyes that is still sensitive to bright things upon awakening---where he saw a woman who looked like she was on her early fifties at least, warm eyes and brown hair tied neatly in a ponytail as she held her arms out carrying a covered tray towards his face.

“Hello! We kind of noticed you just moved in two days ago and we were supposed to meet you earlier but no one is answering the door…” The brunette wearing the goggles chuckled as she (or he?) scratched the back of her neck.

“We baked you some lasagna, to welcome you.” The older woman continued, and her smile grew when Levi moved to take the offering.

“You can always come to us whenever, be it for company or a small talk. Our door is always open.” She added.

“Oh! I’m Hanji, Hanji Zoe and this is Mrs. Jaeger.”

_Jaeger?_

A flash of browns and greens and blues and yellows.

Faint laughters.

“Eren?”

Mrs. Jaeger’s eyes widened.

“Yes, he’s mine. My son.”

_Seriously?_

“…Aunt Carla?”

The old woman squinted her eyes at Levi,

“Have we met somewhere?” she asked. More to herself, if anything but Levi answered anyway.

“Its me, Levi. I used to hang out with Eren when we were young before I moved out.”

It took a while, but recognition flashed in her eyes as soon as Levi finished.

“Levi? Oh, you’re that boy who walks Eren to school and to home too, right?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

Somehow, Mrs. Jaeger’s face twists into something that is not happiness. She didn’t seem too happy seeing someone from her past, especially her son’s.

Why is he getting a bad feeling about this?

“How is he, anyway? Eren, I mean.”

And there it is. Mrs. Jaeger’s face twists some more, before she manages her composure and looked apologetic.

“Eren died ten years ago.”

_“Excuse me?”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably a lot of typos, since UNBETA-ED but you guys wanted this so bad (or so I think???) and I was sad so here you go

“Eren died ten years ago.”

_“Excuse me?”_

Mrs. Jaeger’s tone was tense, which is understandable. Eren is her only son, as far he knows, unless you include Eren’s adopted sister whom Levi saw through the pictures Eren had on his phone. They seem close, with the girl taking sefies for Eren almost everywhere doing usual things like walking to the university or studying in the library. Her faces are usually stoic and blank but Eren likes them nonetheless, and talks about her adventures in abroad as she study for her degree.

Eren died ten years ago?

That would have been around the time Levi just left Zhinganshina, then.

But _how?_

“Hey,”

Levi got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the brunette speak.

“You said you’re Levi?”

She looked at him with an expression Levi cannot understand, but she looked somewhat constipated as she deadpans.

“ _Levi_?”

At this, she motions puts the fingers of her hand together as she places it below her chin, as if measuring someone’s height. She moves it backwards and forwards for emphasis.

Levi didn’t get it.

“It’s me! Hanji! You used to call me, uh, er… _shitty glasses!_ Yeah, right! Remember me?”

Hanji?

The name _is_ familiar, and he remembered.

The Hanji he remembers was this girl who could never have the time to brush her hair to save her life. Her wardrobe seems to only contain plain button-up blouses and the floral knee length skirts with her old, worn out rimless oval-shaped glasses that would give off old maid vibes. It doesn’t really help that eccentricity is a part of her personality.

People tend to stay away from her, but maybe that is why she and Levi got along quite well. Well, if Hanji is most of the time the speaker and Levi the listener (no matter how much he didn’t want to, he didn’t really had a choice).

Levi didn’t recognize her after ten years, and hey, ten years is a long time. A lot of things could happen in a span of thirty days, what more if three thousand, six hundred and fifty?

She lost the floral skirts for brown slacks and her old worn out glasses---that Levi remembered was already cracked, Hanji explained to him that someone thought it’ll be funny to grab and step on it once. Levi grabbed and stepped on that someone’s hand too until it cracked as well; an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth---was replaced with whatever that is that may be a google. Why is she wearing goggles?

Hanji stared at him expectedly, her smile shining on his face full force.

“Seriously?” was all Levi could say at the moment.

Hanji hysterically laughs, grabs his shoulders, and gives him a bone crushing hug. She may have looked her age now, but her personality is still the same as when they used to be snotty teenagers.

“Oh my god! Levi! I can’t believe it!”

What a beautiful reunion.

Levi was somehow thankful when Mrs. Jaeger---he’s not really sure if its still okay to call her Aunt Carla, she doesn’t really seem too happy seeing him in the neighbourhood---clears her throat.

“Well, Hanji, Levi must still be tired, moving in and all. I think we should go now, you promised that you’ll help me choose flowers today, didn’t you?”

She didn’t wait for Hanji to answer and started pulling at her collar, away from Levi.

Hanji didn’t get the chance to protest as she helplessly dragged by the old woman out of Levi’s yard to head somewhere. Probably to some flower shop, with her talk about choosing flowers and all.

_Flowers, huh?_

Levi didn’t need to think any harder than that to know what those are gonna be for.

\---

Levi was finally able to leave the house and talk a stroll outside the following day.

Winter is starting again, and he can already feel the telltale chill in the air, though its not that cold that’l’ he’ll need to put on extra layers.

A lot of things changed in this town, one way or another. There are buildings and establishments that were gone and appeared. Levi is not a sentimental person, but seeing the places where he used to go for sanctuary from the world’s cruelty when he was younger gone and forgotten, somehow made him feel a bit…sad? Disappointed? He’s not sure himself. He’s never been good at expressing his feelings, anyway.

Walking some more, he didn’t realize that his feet somehow brought him to the place where he used to spend most of his days in.

At the park.

It seems like it was still there throughout the years. Well, its not like people are going to stop going there and lose its purpose as a leisure spot, so the community people must have decided to keep this public place going which may have made Levi somewhat relieved.

He was about to sit on one of the vacant benches when he saw a group of kids, maybe around fourteen to sixteen, huddling by the corner of one of the vacant benches a few steps away from Levi’s.

They seem to be troubled, from the looks of their faces and talking in hushed whispers.

Whatever it is they were talking about must be something serious; as serious as they childish minds, anyway, as far as Levi was concerned.

He didn’t really want to get in the way of whatever important shit they were talking about or get involved in any way if he ever happens to overhear them along the way so he turns back and decides maybe he should head for the market for groceries while he’s outside.

\---

Sometime that month, he leaves to take a long walk again outside. This time, he intentionally heads to the park. Breathing fresh air may help him clear his mind. He wanted to get back to writing that part as soon as possible, his deadline soon and he can feel his phone ringing his editor’s ring tone miles away.

He noticed a bunch of kids again, approaching one of the vacant benches that was facing a large tree. They look like the same bunch he saw talking in hushed whispers some weeks ago in this very place.

Levi decided he wanted to see what they’re going to do this time.

One of them leaves the group, bringing a thick coat sizes larger than this girl’s petite form.

She turns the coat over and places it over the bench, covering an area.

Levi can see that she’s saying something, but she’s either too far or too quiet that Levi didn’t get what she was talking about.

She gives the covered bench a few good pats, slightly bows in respect, and runs back to her group and left.

Levi stares at the covered bench in confusion.

_What just happened?_

\---

Days pass, the winter worsens, and the more frequent Levi finds himself sitting by the exact same bench just like he did days ago when he saw those kids put that coat over on one of the vacant benches for the first time.

For the first time, yes. That’s because those kids kept on doing the same thing every evening. They do it in turns; the first time he saw them was this small blonde girl, then the tall one, followed by the buff blond, then the bald kid, the kid with that lame hairstyle, and so on.

This time, it was the freckled girl’s turn.

She looked pretty nervous; the rest of her group was a few steps away from her, as if they were keeping a good distance on purpose. Levi saw her took a deep breath---which is not that hard to see, with her breath visible in the chilly air.

She hastily covers a part of the bench, and started mumbling.

She took a sprint back to her group afterwards and they left.

The bench is pretty covered in coats by now.

Since it was winter and its really chilly in this town in these days of the year, few close to none ever hangs out by the park anymore until spring arrives so its not much of a surprise that no one seemed to give the coats any attention.

He still really didn’t understand why these kids are putting coats on this bench, one by one, every night. They even looked scared as they put the coat on it and they never failed to say something afterwards.

Levi’s gut was telling him to let it be and don’t get involved.

**_But curiosity…_ **

He stood from his seat, slowly, he approached the coat-covered bench.

The coats are slowly forming specks of ice, as expected of this weather and the moisture the jacket has before the kids left them here.

He wonders why, and touches one of the jackets.

Something painful, like an electric shock jumped from the ends of his fingers up to shoulder that made him flinches and take a few steps away from the bench.

_What…?_

Levi moved to look at his hand, to see nothing out of the ordinary, and slightly rubs at it, to get rid of the prickling sensation.

_Play time’s over, time for work._

_\---_

Levi stopped from typing and slightly trembles.

 _Its cold_.

Odd.

He’s sure he had the heater turned on, and he swore the temperature was not this low a few minutes ago.

The heater seems to be working fine, so what could…?

He clicks his tongue in annoyance and decides to wear extra layers instead. He didn’t really have time for this, he needs to submit his manuscript soon.

\---

His days went on normally as usual, the kids in the park still ritually puts coats in turns on the bench every evening as they mumble something to it before leaving, Levi writing to finish his manuscript soon, sometimes the heater doesn’t seem as effective as before against the cold anymore, sometimes he couldn’t take hot showers in the mornings because his boiler conveniently fails working and he ends up soaking in ice-cold water.

His house felt somewhat colder than usual.

He had his heating systems checked but it seems that they were working just fine, the operator told him as he scratches his head in confusion.

He decided he should take a walk out early today and try to get his mind off of things for a while. A twelve-hour break wouldn’t hurt.

He happens to walk by the park on his way to the coffee shop and he sees that small blonde girl that’s a part of the group of kids who ritually puts a coat on one of the park’s benches, standing by the coat-covered bench as she stare at it in solemn.

Levi thought that maybe now’s his chance.

With slow, careful steps, he approaches the girl.

“Excuse me,”

She turned in response to his greeting.

“Yes?”

“That bench,” Levi points at it, and the girl stares at him in understanding.

“We have to.” She said in a low voice.

Levi stares at her in question and her lips twitch upwards as she turns her gaze back to it.

“There’s this story that has been going around for a long time,” She pauses, her gaze not leaving bench as she whispers. Levi listens patiently.

“There’s this boy who died, waiting for someone in this very bench. It was winter, like right now and someone promised him something so he waited here. He’s not wearing anything to protect himself from the cold and he refused to leave so he froze to death.

We’re not really sure if its real or not, but…”

She moved to bring her coat closer to her body as her form went rigid.

“He’s still waiting for that person to come back to him, I think. They said if you sat here in this very bench, he’ll mistake you as that someone he was waiting for and follows you back to your home.

He’ll make his presence known by doing things. At first maybe you’ll feel a sudden chill, even though you had you windows closed, and so on. He’ll keep on doing that until you realize it’s _him_. Then,”

Her grip on her sides tightens.

“ _Then_ , he’ll, he’ll, call you out.

Not really you, that’s someone’s name. His voice is so cheery yet hollow as if it was coming from somewhere deep as he calls that someone’s name. I can’t really understand what he’s saying but I think that someone is called ‘eye’. That’s all I can hear…

And then if you didn’t respond, he’ll start knocking on your doors, windows…he…pushes his face, sometimes on the windows and if they’re open, he’ll poke his head through it, looking for you.

You tell him, you’re not this ‘eye’ he was talking about, but he’ll keep on calling for it, and he won’t stop…”

She’s already shaking.

“…he was also saying something about how long he waited in the cold and h-he-he’s, he’s c-cold. So we thought that maybe, on winters, we could offer him a coat and he’ll leave us alone.

Which he did, but the following night…he’s….so we have to….”

She’s breathing hard, shaking, and crying. Levi didn’t really know what to do to comfort her and before he got a chance to ask her something to confirm his suspicions, a loud voice booms behind him.

“Hey, Historia! What are you doing there?”

It was the freckled girl.

She stops in her tracks when she notices him, before she looks at the girl, presumably Historia and seeing her in such a state makes her way through them and brings Historia into her arms.

It somehow triggered something in the girl and she started sobbing hard into the freckled girl’s chest and started speaking.

“Ren, I’m so sorry, I don’t know who you’re talking about, I’m so sorry, please, leave us alone---!”

“Ren?”

Instead of getting an answer, the freckled girl stared him down and left, holding the crying blond tight in her arms as she rubs her shoulders as if trying to comfort her.

\---

The heater was not working again.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_“At first maybe you’ll feel a sudden chill, even though you had your windows closed, and so on.”_

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_ **

****

The girl’s story somehow makes its way into his thoughts.

The temperature was low, yet your heaters are on.

Your boiler conveniently ceases functioning when you’re about to take a bath.

The operator scratching his head as he explains to you that your devices are in good condition and works properly.

It’s weird, Levi listening and maybe even believing in a kid’s ghost story but he didn’t remember anything about him sitting on the damn---

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_He stood from his seat, slowly, he approached the coat-covered bench._

_The coats are slowly forming specks of ice, as expected of this weather and the moisture the jacket has before the kids left them here._

_He wonders why, and touches one of the jackets._

_Something painful, like an electric shock jumped from the ends of his fingers up to shoulder that made him flinches and take a few steps away from the bench._

_ What…? _

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_ **

****

Impossible.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_“He’ll keep on doing that until you realize it’s him.”_

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_ **

****

But if it’s true, if he does this, then…

What then?

The girl looked pretty horrified as she rely the story. The story that was supposed to be about a certain ghost story turned into something based on her own experiences.

Levi takes a deep breath, and then,

“Ren, is that you?”

Nothing.

Levi stood in his living room for a moment more, patiently waiting for the knocking, calling, maybe even seeing the ghost himself appear in front of him, but all he had was the deafening silence of his house, and the occasional tapping noises from his window.

Wait, what?

Tapping noises?

Feeling his heart about to jump from his chest as he feels the blood in his body grow cold, he slowly turned his head to where the tapping noise was coming from.

Right there, from his window, a boy was knocking with a big smile plastered on his pale, blue-ish face.

His knocks have a distinct pattern, and they somehow sound familiar.

The boy opens his mouth in excitement, presses his face onto the window, and calls.

“ _Levi!_ ”

Dread seeps through his being at that moment.

 The Historia girl said she could barely understand what the boy was talking about, so why does he…?

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Levi moved to stand and Eren looked up in panic as he moved to do the same when Levi said, “Wait for me, I’ll be right back.”_

_\----_

_“There’s this boy who died, waiting for someone in this very bench.”_

_“It was winter, like right now and someone promised him something so he waited here.”_

_\----_

_It took five more minutes before Eren came, out of his breath from sprinting across the park to get to Levi’s bench._

_Levi noticed he’s not wearing anything to protect him from the cold._

_“Where’s your jacket?”_

_“I forgot you said you want to talk and you said I should get here by 3 but I’m late, so…”_

_\---_

_“ He’s not wearing anything to protect himself from the cold and he refused to leave so he froze to death.”_

_\---_

_“How is he, anyway? Eren, I mean.”_

_“Eren died ten years ago.”_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_No, it can’t be._

The boy continues to talk, his taps became erratic knocks, and the tapping pattern was gone now.

His voice was muffled due to the glass, but Levi could make out the words.

“I was waiting for you but its so cold! But I still waited! And you came back!”

“Levi!”

He’s calling for his name, loud and clear.

He can’t get himself to accept this, but the tapping patterns, its similar to the pattern Eren makes whenever he knocks their door to call him out.

The waiting and the cold made sense, somehow.

Levi remembers the odd shade of his eyes, and they were the same as he remembered.

Ren was the ghost’s supposed name, the girl said.

She sounds like she couldn’t make out most of the boy’s words so there is a possibility she misheard the name.

Then Levi remembers the time Eren had this habit of eating a word’s syllable, he just stops himself from doing so in Levi’s presence because Levi told him to.

By Ren, the boy’s name could have been Eren.

 

  **o-o-o-o-o-o**

_“Eren died ten years ago.”_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Is that why Mrs. Jaeger doesn’t look too happy seeing him?

Because she knows he’s the reason for Eren’s death?

But maybe he is to blame too, giving Eren orders like “Don’t leave and wait for me.”.

Why did Levi have to tell him that knowing Eren would definitely listen?

Why did his parents have to leave earlier than planned?

Why did he have to call Eren out to the park that day?

“Let me in, Levi!”

“Levi!”

“Levi!”

“---evi!”

“---vi!”

Maybe if he concentrates enough he’ll wake up from this dream.

The knocks are not stopping, Eren’s voice echoing throughout his empty house.

That night Levi didn’t get a wink of sleep, with Eren knocking on his windows, his doors, asking for his permission to enter.

Levi doesn’t want him to.

Because it’s scaring him.

Levi managed to survive nights and nights of Eren knocking on his doors and windows as he calls out his name but soon it drove him almost crazy.

The kids are not returning to the park anymore but they left the coats on the bench.

Levi thought maybe doing the same would help.

The following day, Levi found the coat he left on the bench folded neatly on his doorstep and Eren knocking on his windows and doors the night later.

Eren finally found that someone who promised that’ll return to him.

He’s got no reason to wait by the bench and borrow coats from strangers to keep him warm anymore.

He just have to keep on going back to Levi’s house now, knock on his doors and windows, ask for entrance and be kept warm inside.

He won’t until Levi would let him.

Levi wonders when would that day happen.

Not soon, that much he knows.

**…kills the cat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOST THE SNK QUIZ CON //CRIES  
> (but I think that's just natural, with me leaving the fandom for dmmd and all...)
> 
> and so I finished this once and for all!!  
> (might get edited into an entire chap soon, idk)
> 
> And sorry this fic turned out to be a disappointment, what a shame

**Author's Note:**

> **\---am on my way writing the 3rd chap don't worry I actually had the uh, like, quarter written out, it just happened that I can't get around writing a certain scene and my laboratory classes are so demanding as my social science class and it needs more attention. And my lab exam on the 22nd. (also maybe that snk quiz contest I'm entering on the 21st. WISH ME LUCK I WANT THAT JACKET FOR FREE AND THE PRICE MONEY)**
> 
>  
> 
> I cut this into two parts although its supposed to be a oneshot because its already 3:24 am and I need to get up early and I'm sort of drinking rn [and when I wrote this] (pls don't be bad when I check it out tomorrow oh my god) and I need to get up early because my family dragged me out of my apartment to come here for this occasion (some festival in my community) so I'm tired from the trip and then I'll be going back to my campus tomorrow too at maybe 6/8pm to study the next day with a friend for the exam...(IMRLYBUSYYOUSEEBUTOTPYKNOW)
> 
> AND I WANNA PLAY MORE DMMD AHAHHAAHAHAAA //cries over ships and sings Immer Sie


End file.
